An Exploration Of The Subconscious
by MyDearMotherWar
Summary: "What happens when the one place you would escape to becomes the one place you can't escape?" An anthology of original poetry that moves past the restraint of our conscious thought.
1. Introduction

**An Exploration Of The Subconscious**

_This is just an anthology of sorts where I put the poetry I occasionally compose when struck by the right inspiration. I use the term "anthology" loosely, because they won't necessarily be related to each other. I'm just posting them in the order I've written them. _

_If you see something you like, please feel free to share it with others and/or quote it, but please make sure you credit me and include a link._

_I also have these posted on under a different name, but I haven't been on that account in a very long time. I'm just letting you know so that if you think you've read them before, I didn't steal them =)_

_I hope you enjoy,_

_MyDearMotherWar_

_(Maria)_


	2. The Loaded Gun

**The Loaded Gun**

_Life is easy when you carry the loaded gun  
When you've got the power to make the puppets run  
But the image in your mirror isn't what's in mine  
Yours filled with pain and broken promises  
Mine with the demons I've left behind_

You wear a mask of stone  
No emotions left to find,  
While my face begins to show hope  
Because I live where the sun can shine

So life may be easy when you hold the loaded gun,  
When you've got the power to make the puppets run,  
But I wouldn't trade with you for anything under the sun  
Because the burden you carry surely weighs a ton.


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Vampires Will Never Hurt You **_**(Haikus)**_

_Shadows Have Risen  
Midnight burns deep in my soul  
Kiss the sun goodbye_

Let go of the past  
Old wounds will not haunt you now  
I welcome the ghosts

I see the faces  
The ones I love are soon lost  
We are ghosts in snow

Blind mentality  
Like a man wounded by love  
We see not the truth


	4. Lost

**Lost**

_I stood at the threshold of a shadow-drenched gate,  
Waiting to hear the outcome, my fate,  
As all other hope seemed lost._

A raven flew across the sky,  
Its screeching threats made darkness cry,  
And all other hope seemed lost.

A tall man approached in cloak and hood,  
Face obscured from where he stood,  
And all other hope seemed lost.

A simple goodbye departs his lips,  
I shake from core to fingertips.  
May I nevermore be lost.

In that one word, all time seemed to stop,  
Out of my chest, I feel my heart drop.  
For I am no longer lost.

Clouds of gray part, exposing bright sky.  
I feel the old me finally die.  
I don't feel the frost.

A once barren smile graces my face,  
Now full of life, now full of grace,  
My mask of ice, now lost.


	5. When They Day Met The Night

**When The Day Met The Night**

_The midnight Moon, soft and broken,  
Left no hopeful yearning unspoken,  
To see a brighter night._

The morning Sun, in all of her glory,  
Had nary a reason to feel sad or sorry;  
She lit the heavens and earth.

But content she was not, though one couldn't see,  
And she wished for nothing but her heart to be free,  
Trapped as she was by the harsh fire.

One summer twilight, as the wind swept her away,  
The Moon caught sight of the glorious day  
And would accept fate no longer.

A feeling of change consumed her core,  
Things couldn't be the same anymore,  
She would break free.

The Sun too would break from where she's bound,  
Darkness was what she craved and what she found,  
To rejoice in the peaceful equilibrium

Neither consumed by fire nor ice,  
The universe felt peace, and saw it twice;  
Gravity no longer held control.

Existing together, they balanced well,  
The ice of heaven and fires of hell,  
And rejoiced in the soothing sensation of nothing. 


	6. Fear

**Fear**

_Why do you fear what you fear most?  
Why do you run from every ghost?  
Do the parasites use you as their host?  
From fear and pain you run._

What causes us to run and hide?  
The fear that latches to our side  
When all of our dark demons collide.  
No solace found under the sun.

While death is a fear of the physical kind,  
pain is merely a figment of the mind  
with their implications undefined  
Which is the real one?

Your mind can be a scary place  
Around your heart, the dark embrace  
A trembling soul, soft like lace,  
but you tell them you are done.

Don't let them control you, don't let them know  
as realization dawns, cold like snow,  
that control is a choice; don't let it go  
Fear is like a loaded gun


	7. Calling

**Calling**

_They call for me, they call my name  
but they never are quite the same  
their faces change, their names too  
but I still can never find who  
speaks the words that haunt my mind  
leaving all coherent thought behind  
and I'm drowning, suffocating,  
all the rage in me deflating  
but I'm lost, I'm trapped.  
stark white silence, rapt  
What happens when the one place  
you would escape to  
becomes  
the one place  
you can't  
_escape?


	8. The White Room

**The White Room**

_When the first light reaches your eyes  
it blinds you, finds you within the very recesses  
of the child you once were  
the child you no longer are  
the child smothered  
when the creeping fingers of adulthood  
took their hold_

But the child finds you, guides you  
through the light, where you see nothing  
nothing but the faint red string  
that tethers you to the shadows  
that were once memories

You crave a nursery's comforting arms  
but the white room chills you  
fills you with mourning  
for the loss of innocence

Children are pure  
untainted  
untouched by smoke  
and greed  
and life

The white room takes hold  
and you are pushed

_into the light  
into tomorrow_


End file.
